A Fresh Start
by yunamoogle
Summary: Mikan develops a new Alice and is send to GA America. She returns to Japan a few years later with a new boyfriend, a new best friend, and a new personality. Has she forgotten her friends in Japan? R&R please! Rated T for safety.
1. Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice sadly.

Mikan Sakura was a girl of thirteen years of age with long brown hair and eyes. She was very pretty with a beautiful smile. At the moment she had the expression of someone in distress and was running away from something as fast as she could. She darned not look back as she ran, not knowing where she was going. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her. She looked at the person hoping it was Natsume, but found to her deep dismay that it was Persona. He was smirking at her at the moment and Mikan felt her heart crumble. Persona being sent after her could only mean one thing, and that wasn't good.

"Well, well. It looks like I caught the stray cat," he said, pulling me by the arm, "The Principal's heard about what you did to that boy and, luckily for you, they took an interest in you."

"But I didn't mean to..." Mikan began to protest, but was cut off by Persona.

"They decided you show promise and with a vote of two to one, decided to move you to the Dangerous Abilities Class and transferred to the American division of Alice Academy for 'Special Training' for about three years. Then you will be returned to us. You will depart tomorrow and are to tell no one about this. Understood?"

Mikan nodded sadly. If the order had come from the Principals themselves then there was no hope for her, even if she managed to escape. Persona smirked again and escorted to her room. He stayed and watched while she packed and stayed at night right outside, watching her and making sure she didn't break off of the agreement.

Mikan couldn't sleep. Not with all that had happened. She relived the day's events in her mind.

- Flashback to this morning-

It had been a day like any other. Mikan had gotten up, got dressed, fixed her hair, ate breakfast and g\went to class. She sat next to Natsume and, like usual, he was reading one of his mangas. He looked up at her when she sat and smiled at her. He was doing that a lot more often now. Mikan, of course, smiled back. Narumi sensei came in, dressed in a purple tank top and some skinny jeans. "Everyone pay attention now! We have a new student!" he announced. Everyone stared at the boy that came in. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and did not look like much. You could practically hear the girls sighs of disappointment. He frowned a little. "Now now class. Be nice to him!" Narumi sensei said and walked out the door.

Sumire instantly stood up and walked to him, "So, new kid. What's your Alice?"

He smirked, "I'll show you," and walked up to Mikan, "Young lady would you mind helping me demonstrate?" Mikan blushed and nodded while Natsume glared at him. As soon as Mikan took his hand though there was a momentary flash and an Alice stone appeared in Mikan's hand. She looked around, confused. The boy looked confused as well and seemed to be concentrating. When still nothing happened, he began to look worried, "My.. my Alice isn't working. Why isn't it working?" He started to get desperate and then noticed the stone in Mikan's hand. When he did he began to scream, "My Alice! That's the color of my Alice stone! My Alice! You stole my Alice! Give it back! My Alice!" Mikan looked panicked and dropped the stone. The boy dove for the stone and tried to put it back in his body to no avail. He glared at Mikan with all the hatred in the world. Mikan looked around desperately, hoping someone would contradict him. Instead she saw everyone backing away from her and staring at her with shocked or accusing looks on their faces. Including Natsume. Mikan turned and ran from the room. Everyone was careful not to touch her.

-Flashback end-

Add that to everything that just happened and it was a wonder that she wasn't screaming her head of or crying. "But," Mikan thought,"maybe it's for the best. No one would want to be around a girl that steals Alices." After that thought she did begin to cry. She cried all night, with no one to comfort her.

Mikan woke to a loud banging on her door. She glanced at the clock and saw it was six a.m. Classes began at 6:45 so they probably wanted to get her out before then. She sighed as she heard Persona's voice from the other side of her door, "Get up and get dressed. We leave immediately." She felt tears form in her eyes again as she felt all hopes of the previous day being a dream disappear.

She changed slowly, ignoring the banging on her door. She looked at the clock again; 6:30. She sighed again and opened her door. Persona immediately grabbed her arm and began to drag her along as her walked as quickly as he could without running to the car. "Your stuff's already in the car," he informed her, "And if you were thinking that someone would come rescue you and that was the reason behind you taking so long, the I'd like to inform you you're wrong. After all, who would love a girl with a Stealing Alice?" Mikan felt her heart break even more as he voiced her thoughts from the night before. She glanced at the big clock tower and saw that it was 6:46, she could even see her classroom from where she was. But no one saw her, or would worry because they'd just assume her to be late. Suddenly, someone abruptly stood before the classroom's window, blocking her view. It was the new kid, the one who's Alice she had stolen. "Wait what's he doing there?" Mikan thought. As she watched him smirk at her and close the window's curtains, she couldn't help but have a feeling of dread. Like she had been set up. She looked up at Persona and saw him staring in the same direction. Then he met her gaze and smirked, adding to her suspicion.

Mikan refused to look back at the Academy again, afraid of crying again. She noticed two other figures in the car, one tall and human, and the other small and... ferretish? She stared at them as Persona opened the door. "These two will be your escorts to America. They will also accompany you on your missions," he said and waited until Mikan was locked in the car to leave. Mikan stared at her companions, afraid of them. Especially the ferret. The boy followed her gaze and said while smiling, "This is Tetra. Don't worry she won't bite you if you stay on her good side. And I said if."

Mikan relaxed a little and then jumped as Tetra said, "What do you mean if? When have I ever bitten anyone?"

The boy laughed, "Tetra is the only animal to have an Alice. We were very lucky to find her." Mikan nodded at him and smiled. He was a boy about her age, with black hair and red eyes, he seemed Asian despite being from America. He introduced himself as Daisuke. When she inquired on his looking Asian, he told her that he was originally from Japan but had moved to America as a boy. Mikan nodded again, it explained why he could speak Japanese so well. She snapped back to reality as the car lurched and began to drive away from the Academy.

Suddenly she heard someone running behind the car. She immediately looked at the clock tower; 7:10. She glanced behind the car and felt her heart stop. Natsume was running behind the car shouting her name, followed by Hotaru, Ruka, and many of her classmates. Mikan tried to open the door and escape, but to no avail. She rolled down the window and tried to get out, but was prevented by an invisible force field. She stuck her head out in desperation and shouted back, "Natsume! Everyone!"

They continued to shout her name and Natsume yelled the loudest, "You bastards! Give her back!" I shouted to them again and heard him say, "Mikan! I love you! I will find you again!"

I felt tears well in my eyes and shouted back, "Natsume! Thank you! I love you too! Wait for me! I will come back to you!" before my head was pushed back in by the force field. We turned a corner and lost them. I slumped back in my seat and felt Daisuke and Tetra's eyes on me. Tetra came and sat on my lap and Daisuke hugged me while patting my head. I cried and cried the whole way to the air port. But I also laughed and smiled, because I'd found my hope to sustain me for the years to come until I could make my way back to Alice Academy. And the one I loved.


	2. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

"Yes. I want you to erase her memory," Persona informed the man on the other end of the phone,"No, not everything. Just of them going to try and save her. Knowing her she will draw strength from that and we don't want that if she's to become our obedient little puppet. Yes. Thank you Shiro."

Upon arriving at the Academy in America, Mikan was back to her usual cheery gaped at her,"How can you be so cheerful after what happened?"

Mikan shrugged,"It's because of what happened that I'm happy. Now I have the strength to go on. And something to look forward to in the future." Tetra nodded in approval and Daisuke continued to gape at her. They walked Mikan up to her room. She had been upgraded to a Special Star and had a really nice room.

"We'll come pick you up tomorrow and walk you to class. For now you can rest, walk around, or anything you want to," Tetra said. Mikan nodded and they left. She started unpacking and once she was done decided to take a walk and see what the Academy was like. She saw that the basic layout was the same as in Japan and even had a Central Town, but it was called Central Mall. She saw to her dismay that there was no grove of Sakura trees and that there was, in it's place a flower garden.

She went and sat on a bench next to a rosebush wondering how she would deal with the language barrier that she would have with most of her classmates. She heard someone walk up to her and looked up. It was a girl with white hair and red eyes. She seemed a bit shy as she approached Mikan. The girl pointed to the seat next to her. Mikan smiled and automatically responded, "Hai" wondering if the girl was mute. She saw the girl's eyes go wide and realized too late that she'd responded in Japanese and quickly nodded.

"You speak Japanese?" the girl questioned. Mikan nodded, relieved. "then you're the new student right? The one with the Stealing Alice?" she continued. Mikan nodded again sadly. The girl seemed to understand and instead said, "I'm Sammy what's your name? You'll be in my class by the way. It's a special class for transfer students so we don't have to worry about the language barrier."

"I'm Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well Mikan. I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Sammy said while waving and walking away. Mikan smiled. She had just made a friend.

Suddenly. it got cold and another person approached her. Before Mikan could see who it was however, they grabbed her head and everything went black.

She thought she heard a voice. It started fading away though as soon as she focused on it. It was Natume's voice. He was telling her tat he loved her. She recognized this moment, but couldn't quite place it. She heard her self say she loved him too... "oh!" Mikan thought, "This was when they all came to rescue me!" The voices started to fade even more and became warped. "Wait. Did they?" she thought,"No... No one came. They abandoned me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to:<strong>

**GakuenDeath**

**Meryq**

**Keyheart**

**StrawberryBubbleTea**

**XxpuffpuffxX**

**Thanks for reviewing! :D**


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

The next day Mikan woke to find herself in her room. She wondered briefly how she got there, but quickly shrugged it off. It didn't matter; nothing mattered. No one cared about her, she was a freak that no one could possibly love. She got dressed and heard a knock on her door. "Are you awake Mikan?" Daisuke called.

"Yes," she responded, "You guys can come in."

They did and Daisuke instantly came to Mikan, "Are you okay? Feeling better? We found you collapsed near the rose bushes in the garden. What happened?" Mikan shrugged coldly and Daisuke's eyes went wide, "You didn't see anyone there did you?Like a man?" Mikan shook her head and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get you kids to class. Come on," Tetra said, "There's only three foreign students from Japan at the moment, and that's counting you, so your class is pretty small."

Daisuke walked next to Mikan, wondering how to break the silence, so he said, "I never told you my Alice did I?" Mikan shook her head. "I have an Ice Alice!" he proudly announced.

"Ice?" Mikan thought, "The opposite of...No don't think of him. They are all in your past. Don't think of him."

When they arrived at the classroom Mikan was practically glomped by Sammy. "Mikan!" she squealed.

"Sammy- you're- wait what happened to your eyes?" Mikan inquired as to Sammy's eyes being brown in contrast of them being red yesterday.

"Contacts" was all she said and sat as the teacher walked in. He was about the same height as Persona and everything about his looks reminded Mikan of him. Except that at the same time he was the complete opposite of Persona. He had a whole different air about him as in where Persona was all dark, this man was light; in the color sense too.

"Hello Mikan," he said smiling at her, "I am your teacher Mr. Andrew, but my most common name that everyone calls me is Shiro. I am the Dangerous Ability Transfer Students Japan Section Teacher. Mouth full isn't it? I am pretty positive you've met everyone so we'll skip introductions and get to business. We have a new mission coming up! So tonight meet by the flower garden at six sharp."

After that he began teaching but I didn't feel like listening. Soon school ended and Sammy walked out with me telling Mikan her life story, trying to cheer her up. it didn't really help, but she still listened, amazed at how she could be upset without somehow being insulted or being hit by a Baka gun. She told her how she had been transferred when she was eight so her English was pretty good by now. She also warned her about how they were the only Dangerous class the school had that actually went on missions so they were often shunned by the regular students. Mikan didn't really care about that but she continued to politely listen.

As the day ended she also learned that Sammy had a double Alice. Her first Alice enabled her to talk to animals and understand them. Her second Alice gave her the ability to form black holes anywhere at anytime and any size. However her Alices were both limited so they weren't too strong. She also asked her to go to her room because she wanted to show Mikan her White Tiger Cub pet, and it's real not a plushie. Mikna's eyes widened but she went and saw it.

The years passed like this, with them all going on missions under Shiro's guidance. They grew cold to others from their missions and only let their guard down with each other. Mikan and Sammy became best friends and Daisuke eventually gathered enough courage to ask Mikan out. To which she said yes. Before they knew it the three years was almost up, but Mikan had managed to forget. however she had not fully forgotten the Academy in Japan and everyone in it. Including the ones that abandoned her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. I'm glad there's people that like it. :D<strong>


	4. Returning

Chapter 4

-A Few Months Later-

Mikan let out a long sigh of exhaustion as she packed her bags. She had dreaded this day and looked forward to it at the same time ever since Shiro had reminded her last month. She felt these mixed feelings because she would have to see the people that had betrayed her, whom she wanted to avoid. However she wanted them to see what she had become, and had achieved because of them letting her go like that; she wanted them to see that she had moved on. The good news was that she was not the only one being transferred. The whole class had been decided to be moved back to Japan due to lack of students. Even Shiro was going with them.

She walked out the door carrying her bags. In all honesty she would not miss the Academy at America. Everything and everyone worth missing was going with her, so she saw no point to it. Daisuke opened her door and after helping her with her bags, gave her a peck on the cheek, walking with her. None of them, even once, turned back to look at the Academy as the car drove away.

- A day later-

Narumi sensei walked in the class looking anxious. He was dressed normally like he usually did when there was bad news. Everyone in the class perked up at the change in atmosphere. Well almost everyone. There was a boy in the back with a manga on his face and a girl with purple eyes staring out the window at the Sakura trees. "Everyone," Narumi began, "We have three new students entering our class today. They were from the Dangerous Ability class in America but since their class was disbanded due to lack of students, they were moved here along with their teacher who will assist persona with his class." This grabbed everyone's attention and they watched as the "new students" walked in. The first was a girl with white hair and red eyes. The class decided she looked acceptable and not enough reason for Narumi to be upset. Next came a boy with black hair and red eyes. The class didn't think him as a threat either. But then came in...

"Mikan!" the class shouted, all receiving glares from her. Natsume's manga fell as he stood up suddenly drawing her attention to him. Her eyes widened for a second before she gave him a cold look and turned away. He felt his heart shatter but thought that maybe she was being forced to act this way towards them. He hoped that was it. "Mikan!" came another cry from Hotaru. She looked like she wanted to jump on Mikan like she had been hugged by her so long ago. But she too, was shot down by a glare. By then the class was whispering worriedly, "Is it really her?"

Narumi interrupted by saying, "Please introduce yourselves" and walking out. Sammy went first and introduced herself. Next went Daisuke and lastly Mikan. "My name is Mikan Sakura. Age 16, Special Star, Dangerous Abilities Calss, S.E.C and Nullification Alice" she said in a bored tone and watched as everyone's eyes widened. Sammy and Daisuke waited for Mikan to finish before taking a seat in the front. Her friends could tell how hard this was for Mikan, yet they could tell she was pleased by their reactions. No one tried to approach them, but everyone stared and you could even see some of the guys drooling over Mikan. Daisuke got mad and decided to do something about it. That's why, as soon as class ended and before anyone could approach them, he grabbed Mikan and kissed her in front of the whole class. She was initially surprised and didn't react but eventually did. You could feel the temperature rise drastically when she did. She ended the kiss and looked back at the boy with the Fire Alice. You could tell that he was furious. Mikan smirked at him, grabbed Daisuke and Sammy's hand and walked out of the classroom.

Natsume's POV

"It. Was. Mikan," he thought, "She'd finally come back to them. To him. But what was with that glare? I'll ask her later." The bell rang and I hurried to her side, but suddenly, the guy next to her grabbed her and kissed her. I stopped in shock, but was relieved when she didn't respond and waited eagerly for her to push him off. I gasped when she instead kissed him back. After the initial heart break and confusion, I got mad. Like really mad. I could tell that I was causing the class to heat up and watched as some of the students fled, but I didn't care. I just wanted that a-hole away from her. She broke away shortly, and looked at me with wide eyes. I almost smiled at her, because I'd missed her, but then she smirked and walked away with the other two. I fell to my knees and almost cried. Yes, the Great Natsume Hyuuga is about to cry over a girl. "Didn't she ask me to wait for her?" I thought, "I did! But clearly, she didn't wait for me.."


	5. Fear

Disclamer!: Yuna does not own Gakuen Alice!

hehe two chapters in one day how about that? :3 I'm actually up to chapter 7 on deviantArt... ^^; Anyways enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Natsume was sitting in his room feeling sad, angry, and betrayed. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. "The Natsume Hyuuga does not cry," he reminded himself. He felt despair sink in, "But she betrayed me. I love her. She said she'd wait but..." Suddenly, he smirked, "Fine. Then I'll just have to win her back..."

-The Next Day-

Mikan cringed as she stood in front of the door to her class. It was too much for her to handle, seeing them acting as if nothing had happened. It made her want to shout at them, made her want to tell them to leave her alone.. But Persona would fix that. He told her so yesterday. He'd said that him and Shiro would do something to give them the opportunity to really show the class what they could do and make them fear them. Mikan had decided that she liked Persona. He was really nice to her and always seemed to have her best interest in mind. She didn't see why he was so hated by others. She put a smirk on her expressionless face and walked into class, her head held high. Everyone stared at her, resulting in a glare.

"Mikan," she heard a familiar voice whisper from turned and looked at Sammy who's eyes were brown today.

"Yes?" She queried.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Persona told us not to bother remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't think he meant it."

"He did. I stopped in to say hi this morning and he approved. He also said that IT will be today."

"Today? Really? Cool. Can't wait!" and with that she walked to her seat. Mikan went and sat next to her. She was wearing a black Lolita style dress with below the knee stockings and ankle high black boots with her hair down. She didn't usually dress like this but had decided to since IT would be today so she wanted to wear something comfortable that she could move in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Natsume starting to come toward her. She tensed, "Any day now Persona. Hurry up please!"

As if on cue, the lights suddenly went out and the Academy's alarm rang. A voice droned over the All-call, "All students please evacuated the buildings..." I grabbed Sammy and Daisuke's hands and hastily walked out of the class into an open field outside. A minute passed as we waited for the teachers. Of course WE knew that they wouldn't come, that they were just watching the show from afar. We wondered briefly what they would send after us this time, but soon we got our answer. We saw Tetra running at us full speed with a huge dragon behind her.

"Ok Kids! You're up!" she yelled as she ran past us and tried to keep the other kids back using the Barrier Alice Mikan had Inserted in her. Mikan smirked and walked up to the raging dragon. It had obviously been made using a common Alice. It might have been a Drawing Alice, but it didn't mater. The maker of this dragon had probably died after wards from over use seeing how well made it was and the fact that it had taken a life on its own.

"I'll take care of this one," she bravely announced.

"Aw! But you always get to do it!" Sammy whined.

Mikan sighed, "Fine. How about we all do it then?" Her friends nodded enthusiastically. It had been a while since they'd fought together. They readied themselves as the dragon drew nearer. They could hear their classmates shouts behind them, which were ignored. Daisuke used his Ice Alice to make an ice wall behind it so it could not escape. Sammy stared at Mikan with puppy eyes.

"Do we have to hurt it? I can just talk to it and ask it to leave..." she said.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Doesn't your Alice only work on real animals? This is obviously an Alice-made one. And besides the point of this is for them to fear us, not think we're heroes." Sammy sighed in defeat. The dragon finally reached them and stopped. The class was screaming desperately for them to come back and Tetra yelled, "Hurry up! I can't hold it much longer! Five minutes top now move!" Mikan sighed. And then used her Pain Alice on it.

The dragon's wails could be hear all over the Academy. Everyone flinched at the sound and Sammy began to cry. Class B stared at Mikan, incredulous that she could do such a thing with a straight, emotionless face. They saw Sammy begging her to stop, but Mikan shook her head and mouthed, "Soon." All of a sudden the dragon lit a fireball and swallowed it, causing it to burn its own self. They watched as the dragon slowly died, it's cries of pain still resonating in their ears even after they had stopped.

Sammy and some other students (mainly Animal Pheromone Alice ones) were on the ground shaking from crying. Mikan bent down and picked her up Princess style, getting ready to take her to her room when Persona approached them. Mikan smiled at him and some students gasped, resulting in her glaring at them. Persona smirked and said, "That was very well done. Just what I'd expect from my top assassin." More gasps could be heard. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways, you have a mission tonight. Just you Mikan. I'll see you at the usual spot." Mikan nodded and walked towards Sammy's dorm with Daisuke following behind.

Loud footsteps could be heard running after them. Mikan looked back and she felt her eyes widen. It was Natsume. She glared and then sighed. "I guess I'll have to face him sooner or later," she thought. She handed Sammy to Daisuke who nodded in approval that she was finally facing her past. She glared at him and waited for Natsume to catch up.

"Mikan..." he began when he finally reached her.

"Shut up," she cut him off.

"What?" he questioned, "Mikan, I.."

"Leave me alone traitor!" she yelled and began to run away but he grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she shouted.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on. I'm the traitor? You're the one that hooked up with that guy when we promised each other to wait for each other!" he retaliated.

Mikan looked confused, "What? You're lying! When did we say that?"

Natsume looked furious as he said, "On the day you were taken away! Remember? We chased after the car and I told you I loved you! Then you said you did to and that we should wait for each other! How could you forget!"

Mikan looked close to tears and her voice was hardly above a whisper as she said, "How dare you? How dare you make up a story like that?" Natsume was about to speak but was cut off again, "How dare you lie like that? And straight to my face too! You guys never came for me that day! You betrayed me! You didn't care! You left me all alone to be used like that..." Mikan was in tears now and Natsume just gaped at her. She turned to run away again, but once again was stopped. It was now raining and they stood there for a while like that. Suddenly, Natsume pulled her towards him and before she could react, kissed her, gently, on the lips. Mikan slowly but gradually responded, feeling the emotion behind it. They stood there for a while in the rain, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Hehe how was it? ^^ Please review! :3<p> 


	6. Lost

I Don't own Gakuen Alice!

Well... In the words of my friend who helped me make Sammy.. "Short chapter is short" XD So.. yeah! you've been warned! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

-A While Later-

Mikan felt sick. She could not believe that she had cheated on Daisuke, who had always been there for her and had never betrayed her. Unlike HIM, who had betrayed her, yet she had kissed him back. She felt really bad and decided that she should tell Daisuke right away, but then remembered she had a mission. She cursed as she looked at the time. She didn't want to keep Persona waiting so she hurried and ran towards the Sakura trees where he would be waiting. She saw him and waved, flashing him one of her rare smiles.

He stared at her, "You disappoint me Mikan." Mikan looked confused, "Huh?"

"I have received word that you were, not only fraternizing with the enemy, but 'making out' with them. Are you really such a slut? I never would have thought it of you Mikan. Especially after what he did to you" he stated.

Mikan was shocked. She never would have thought Persona to say something like that. He smirked at her, "You know this won't go unpunished right?" Mikan's eyes widened as she felt something collide with her head, and then the world went black.

Persona grimmanced as she fell. He had actually started to like her, but it just proved no one could be trusted. "Good job Shiro. Let's take her to the ESP," he said signaling to his companion. Shiro nodded and picked Mikan up, carrying her like a potato sack.

Natsume's POV

I was happy. Happy because I'd kissed her again, after all those years. I was on my way to the Sakura tree when I heard voices. I stopped and listened. "Good Job Shiro," a voice said. I hated that voice. It belonged to my least favorite person in the world, Persona. I looked and saw the American teacher and him walking away with something, no someONE, on his back. I tried to get a better look and saw, to my horror, Mikan unconscious on the man's back. I cursed and tried to follow them but they had disappeared. I managed to hear the American teacher say, "I don't look forward to seeing her punishment." and then all was silent. I cursed again. They had taken Mikan again. Taken her from me again. And i was not happy. Also, what was this about a punishment? I thought she was on their good side. Unless they saw... Crap! I ran towards the ESP's office, praying she wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review guys! :D Keep me motivated~~<p> 


	7. Fighting Chance

Disclamer: I don't own gakuen Alice no matter how much I wish I did.

So.. Now I'm caught up both on dA and here! :D And I'm working on Ch.8! be proud of me I'm not procrastinating :'D

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

- In Sammy's room-

Samy was crying, all alone in her room. She could not believe that Mikan had done that to a poor dragon. She'd known they were going to have to be mean to it and possibly kill it to make the students afraid of them, but t make it go through al that pain? Just to get some stares and names? She started to cry again when she heard a knock at her door. If it was Mikan she would not let her come in. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me….. Ruka…." Came the answer. She could've sworn she heard him blush. Sammy smiled a little at the sound of his voice, and then caught herself.

"Come in," she commanded. He complied a little nervously.

"Hi Sammy-chan. I wanted to see how you were doing since…." He stopped, a far away look in his eye. One of pain, very much like hers. She started to cry again, as if on cue. Ruka looked flabberghasted. He didn't know what to do. He went and sat next to her, all the while never taking his eyes off of her. Sammy noticed this and started crying more.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm so pityfull….." she yelled.

"No you're not.." he whispered. Sammy looked up, surprised. "Why not? I am totally pityful. Why are you even here Mr. Know-It-All? You saw what we did to that dragon, go away. Don't- Don't—Don't think I won't do the same to you!" she shouted out of frustration, of both humiliation and keeping up the facquade. He kept staring at her seeming unperturbed by her words. In fact he seemed to be getting closer…. So close she could almost swim in his eyes…. "Wait what am I thinking?" Sammy thought, slightly shaking her head. This seemed to catch her attention.

"No…?" he questioned. Sammy blusjed and mentally cursed while trying to think of an excuse. "Ummm.. ummm…" she stuttered helplessly, while still staring at his eyes. She couldn't bring her self to lie to him, "I was just thinking how pretty your eyes are," she whispered.

Ruka blushed at this slightly but grinned too, "Not as pretty as yours. Their NATURAL color I mean." Sammy's eyes widenned. "So he found out? Why am I not surprised?" she thought and then took off her contact lenses, revealing her light blue irises. Ruka's smile widenned and Sammy's blush deepened.

"Why are you smiling baka?" she asked, while looking down trying to hide her deepening blush. She felt his fingers lift her face. "Because you're beautiful," he whispered, close enough for her to smell he'd been eating chocolate before going to her room. In one fluid motion he sealed the distance between them with a kiss, as deep as their ocean blue eyes. Sammy swore her face was going to burst on fire.

- Natsume's POV-

I ran. I ran as fast as these weakening legs of mine could carry me. My breath came out in puffs as I forced my self to run faster, towards the place where they had taken my love. "Almost there…" I thought, and quickened my pace.

Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, I arrived at the said place, the ESP's office. I gasped as he tried to regein my breath, while standing at the enterance. Suddenly I saw a shadow run by. My eyes widenned and I readied himself for action. It ran by again and I saw that this said "thing" was way too close too the gruond to be human… my eyes narrowed and I called to it as it ran by again. It stopped and ran towars me and I let out a sigh of relief. It was Tetra. "Kid!" she called to me. "What're you doing here?" I analyzed her briefly and decided she knew nothing of what had occurred to Mikan.

"Mikan's been kidnapped by Persona and Shiro; they say they're going to torture her and I'm here to rescue her," I said walking past her. Well, over. Tetra's eyes widenned. "Wait kid!" she called but I ignored her. "I said wait!" she yelled biting my foot. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, "What do you want?"

" You can't go in there alone, it would be suicide! Besides you have the Fourth Alice type don't you? So you would end up getting killed and not rescuing Mikan if you go there now." Her words made me freeze. I knew she was right…. Yet…

"I can't leave her," I stated. She looked at me in the eye, "I know. Neither can I. Which is why we're going to come back and gather many people, the whole school even, if we can. We're going to gather them and open their eyes to the horrors of the school. And then together we shall fight. And we will get her back, Natsume Hyuuga. I promise you that."

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! ^_^<p>

Oh and how 'bout the latest chapters? 8D


	8. Revelations

*Recap*  
>"I can't leave her," I stated. She looked at me in the eye, "I know.<br>Neither can I. Which is why we're going to come back and gather many  
>people, the whole school even, if we can. We're going to gather them and<br>open their eyes to the horrors of the school. And then together we  
>shall fight. And we will get her back, Natsume Hyuuga. I promise you<br>that."

-Chapter 8-

Ominous thoughts started clouding the mind of Hotaru as she walked in her room to find the last people (well beings) she could imagine sitting on her bed. "Hyuuga," she growled, "and Tetra. What in all the worlds are you guys doing in my room?"

"Imai. We have a serious business proposition of utmost importance that we need to discuss" Natsume stated.

Hotaru raised her eyes at him, "And what might it be?"

Natsume opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Tetra, "Look, we don't have time for this. We need your help, Mikan's been kidnapped by Persona and Shiro and we have a plan but we need your help for it to work."

Hotaru's eyes grew wide, "What happened to Mikan? Where is she?"

"Will you help?" Natsume repeated. Hotaru glared at him, "Of course. No one takes my best friend away without having me to answer. What's the plan?" Tetra and Natsume explained it to her and, after some adjustments, she finally agreed to it. "Let's do this" she said, "For Mikan, and all students at Gakuen Alice. We must be set free."

-Mikan's P.O.V-

I woke up slowly, my eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness that surrounded me. "Where am I?" I voiced, but no response came. I tried to recall what had happened before I ended up here but with no luck. I sat there for what felt like hours before a familiar face appeared before me. "Shiro" I said, relieved that my friend was here, "Where are we Shiro? What's..." I trailed off as I realized that I could not stand. And not because I was stiff, but because I was chained to the wall. I looked back at Shiro bewildered, "What's going on? Why am I all chained up?" My voice was growing more alarmed as I realized my situation.

"Mikan" he stated, his voice flat, "You have been brought here under charge of treason to the ESP and for interating with the enemy. Persona and I have been assigned to 'remind' you of your position." I felt myself turn white with fear. How did this happen? "What are you talking about Shiro? I could never betray the ESP!"

"We have several eye witness reports confirming you kissing Kuro Neko!" he interrupted. Suddenly it all came back to me. My conversation with Natsume and how we had kissed, Persona accusing me, and my being here. I sat there, flabbergasted at my own situation. "How could you do such a thing Sakura? After what they did to you? Or do you not REMEMBER that they LEFT you. They let them take you to America and did nothing to stop them? That you found friends in America and even a boyfriend? A boyfriend whom you just cheated on for that good for nothing Kuro Neko that abandoned you? HOW. COULD. YOU?" He screamed at me. I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes, but I would not let myself cry. I would show no weakness to this man. But he was right. How could I betray all my friends? The people who had taken care of me instead the people who had left me?

Shiro looked at me, disgusted. "It seems you're beginning to remember your position. However, the ESP has asked you to be punished by us, so that means you must've REALLY ticked him off no?" At his words Persona came in, without his mask. "Please" I said, desperate. "Sorry" Persona said, without really meaning it, as he approached me. I let out a scream without meaning to as the world went black again.

-Normal P.O.V (Some days later)-

"Pardon me, Elementary School Principal. I have news reguarding the Sakura girl."

"Speak," Kuonji commanded.

"She is in a critical condition. Her body won't be able to take much more. She has broken as you commanded."

"Good. Bring her to me. I shall make sure that this is the last time a rebelion occurs in that manner," the ESP instructed.

"Yes sir. Also..." the woman hesitated.

"What? What is it?" Kuonji said, irritated.

"It seems... I don't know how it's possible but... some of her genuine memories may have been triggered..."

"What?! How? By what?!"

"We're thinking it was the kiss... I don't know sir but I believe that it would be best to keep her in isolation from her friends. And I mean all of them. Just until we can do more research and find a way to resurpress her memories without further damage to the brain..."

"Oh yes you told me about that last time. Very well. Just make sure that she doesn't become incapable of using her Alice. That's all she's good for anyways. We must completely break her spirit this time around you hear? Even if it means taking the procedure one step further."

"But! But sir if we do that then... she might..."

"Like I said. As long as she can use her Alice it's fine. You're my leading scientist Momoko. Surely you can find a way around it. You are dismissed."

Momoko hesitated for a moment before turning around to look at her assistants. "You heard the boss," she said, "Get to work." With fear in their eyes the two of them ran out. "Sir, where did you have in mind for keeping the girl?" she querried before leaving.

"Take her to the Labyrinth Tower."

"Understood, Principal. We shall have it ready by next week to make the move."

Kuonji waited for her footsteps to fade before slamming his hand against his desk and standing up. "Damn it! Damn that Kuro Neko! He's trying to steal her from me; I know he is! Just like Izumi stole Yuka from me... But he won't suceed! Not this time around... No! I shall have her! She's mine! Forever and always! Mine," he stated out of anger before storming out towards the Dangerous Abilities building.


End file.
